


You are Mine

by Venous



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Vampirates - Justin Somper
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Boats and Ships, F/M, Gore, Half-Vampires, Magic, Monsters, Pirates, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Swordfighting, Vampires, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venous/pseuds/Venous
Summary: Grace thought she was supposed to live a normal boring life after she lost her brother. That all changes when she gets kidnapped by vampirates. Not only does she meet new friends and make enemies, she also finds out that there is another ship in the sea filled with monsters.Now it seems like she's not in charge of her own life anymore and no matter where she goes . . .HE'S ALWAYS WATCHING HER . . .





	1. Crescent Moon Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> First of all I want to say that this is my very first story to post and I want it to be as good as possible for you guys.
> 
> Second of all english is not my first language, but my second. I'm actually from Sweden, so if there are some words that are either spelled wrong or just looks weird, you know why.
> 
> If you want to see what I do either than writing, you can check out my Instagram at moawtsjostedt or my youtube channel at Venous.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the story!
> 
> *******************************************************************************************************

“He's gone now. He's not coming back.”

 

Grace watched in despair as the graveyard people lower down her brother’s coffin. To think that he was actually gone now was just . . . just . . weird. Grace glanced as she saw the priest, who stood at the other side of the grave, where her brother’s head layed, looked at her. He looked at her with this “I know how it feels” kinda look. Some people would have gotten irritated with that, since it was only an act to make you feel better. To have someone who would, in a way, “fake” comfort you.

 

Grace wasn't like those people, but she did have a tendency to snap at those who just wanted to ask her how she was doing. Especially now since her brother had just died. She remembered a time when her parents used to tell her that she needed to open up more about how she felt. That it wouldn’t be good for one person to keep all of those emotions inside of you all the time, but Grace never really cared about that. In her mind she was sure that she had trained herself to keep all of those emotions inside and still manage to put a fake smile on her face.

 

“Are you sure that you don’t want some company, Grace?”

 

The lady that asked that question was no other than her neighbour Sophie. She had always been so kind and generous to Grace’s family and she was always the one who took care of both Grace and her brother, when they where little and needed a babysitter. She was young back in those days. Looking at her now, you could honestly think that she was waiting on the Grim Reaper. In a way it was kinda funny since she was only 60 years old. Not that Grace judged on looks.

 

Grace herself had just recently turned 22, but it still felt like it was yesterday she was sitting in Sophie’s garden, 8 years old, drinking tea, even though Grace didn’t like tea.  

 

“Yes I’m sure Sophie. I-” Grace began, but stopped as the old lady started talking again.

 

“You shouldn’t be alone right now sweetheart. It’s not good for you.”

 

Grace frowned at the words that hit her and was almost on her way to say something, but she stayed quit. There was no reason to get angry and irritated at Sophie, after all she just wanted to make sure that Grace was safe.

 

Grace could see the the confusing and disappointing in Sophie’s eyes when Grace didn’t answer her. She needed to make it up for her.

 

“I’m sorry Sophie, but I think that being alone right now is the best thing for me.”

 

“Alright then honey. If that’s what you want.” Sophie said, while hugging Grace. She then gave a quick goodbye and then she disappeared behind some trees that where on the graveyard.

 

 **_So what now . . .?_ ** Grace thought as she walked down to the docks. For some reason the sea was always the only thing that could calm her down so it was only reasonable to why she would walk down there. Usually the docks where crowded with people working to lift things off and in to the boat, but now it was completely empty. Not a single movements in the boats. Grace didn’t mind that at all since she could walk out there without trying to avoid people all the time. Don’t get it wrong, she liked **_some_ **of the people in Crescent Moon Bay, but sometimes it was just better to be left alone and Grace didn’t mind that one bit.

 

She was always told that she needed to get out more and be with friends when she was little by her parents, mostly her mother, but Grace liked being alone. She had a lot of friends back in the day, but she didn’t really like “hanging out” with them everyday. Time to time was perfectly fine with her and her friends knew it too, but they didn’t mind, at least not enough to say anything.

 

To think back at her old friends was just heartbreaking. None of them where alive anymore. Some of them got taken by the sea. They though the sea was tameable and wanted to show everybody that they where brave enough to take a boat out there.

 

 **_Oh how wrong they where,_ **Grace thought as a faint smile acquired on her face as she thought about those moments. At that point she and her other friends, who stayed on land, just laughed. Neither Grace or her other friends would have thought that that would be the last time they saw them.

 

 

Then again, she never would have thought that the rest of her friends would be taken by pirates a couple of years ago.

 

 

Vicious monsters they where. Entered the village like they owned the place, which at some point they did since no one was brave enough to stop them. They didn’t care about humans in general so it wasn’t surprising to Grace when they killed half the village. It was still awful, but not surprising.

 

And what was the killing really about? Money, jewels, women?

 

 **_Stupid,_ **Grace thought as she stared out into the sea. Her mother used to tell her that there will be people in her life that will try to conquer her in the most disgusting and vicious ways and that she could never let something like that break her.

 

Even on her deathbed she kept on repeating those words.

 

Grace, still to this day, didn’t know what she meant by that and after her mother’s death she kept on trying to ask her dad about it, but he wouldn’t respond to her about it.

 

Now that she thought more about, why wouldn’t he respond to it? It wasn’t like he didn’t know what it was about. Grace saw how he made a weird look at her mother every time her mother said those word.

 

 **_Doesn’t matter anymore. They are both gone now._ **Grace puffed as she started to think about her brother that had joined her parents now.

 

Poor Conner took his own life by drowning himself in one of the lakes. Grace remembered one of her neighbour knocking on her door in the middle of the night and when she opened the door there stood an old man, sweating. He looked like he was gonna have a heart attack. He told her the news about how he found the body floating in the lake when he was taking one of his midnight walks with his dog.

 

Grace remembered how she fell to floor in front of the old man, crying. Her brother was the only one she had left of her family, but now he was gone too and she was all alone.

 

She knew how to take care of herself, so it wasn’t like her brother left her in a difficult situation, but it still hurt.

 

“Hey, Grace!”

 

The voice caught her by surprise and when she turned around . . . how? What?

 

 **_No, not now. Please not now_ ** **.**

 

 

There on the hill, that laid above the docks, stood the old man that she had just thought about.

 

 **_The last person I want to see right now._ **She felt a little bad about thinking like that. She didn’t hate him or even disliked him, but right now she couldn’t bare to look at him. She would only see her brother and right now she didn't want to see his face again. She couldn’t even look at the old photos of her and her brother in the house.

 

To avoid talking to him, Grace started to sneak down to the lower level of the docks and hide in a boat.

 

“Grace! Where did you go?” The man shouted. “Grace, I understand if you don’t want to talk to me or to anybody right now, but you need to get away from the docks!”

 

 **_What are you talking about?_ **Grace thought as she was laying down in the little boat, trying her best not to make a sound. She felt a little embarrassed as the curiosity took the best of her and she stood up in the boat.

 

"There you are. Why are you hiding in that boat?"

 

"Sorry. I just don't want to talk to anybody."

 

"Yeah I know, Grace, but you have to ignore that for now"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You need to come with me." Grace started to get nervous. She could see that the man started to get irritated and she could see the sweat dripping from his forehead. He wiped it.

 

“There is no time to talk, Grace. Just come with me and I will bring you to safety.”

 

 **_What is the matter with you?_ **Grace thought as the man walked towards her and grabbed her arm. He really wanted her to come with him. There was no doubt that this was serious.

 

* * *

 

The plaza was filled with people from all over the village. No children though. How odd?  They must be inside the houses for protection, which means that something big is going to happened.

 

Grace took a quick look around the plaza. She could see that the people looked scared. Even the man she was standing next to looked horrified. She didn’t want to ask though. Since he didn’t want to answer her about it a couple of minutes ago, he sure wouldn’t want to talk about it now either.

 

“What are you doing out here, Grace!” The voice came from Sophie. She was coming up from behind Grace and the man.

 

“What do you mean?” Grace started to get really worried now.

 

“I mean that you should be inside and not out here.”

 

“Look you are both scaring me right now. What is going on and why do you want me inside so badly?” Grace asked, but they didn’t seem to wanna respond to her. She could feel the anger building up inside of her. If it was one thing she hated it was when people didn’t want to give her answers.

 

“GOOD DAY PEOPLE OF CRESCENT MOON BAY!” A voice was shouted. The people started to move and make an opening so that Grace could see better.

 

“MY NAME IS CAPTAIN SIDORIO AND I’M HERE TO PICK SOMEONE UP FROM YOUR VILLAGE.”

 

 **_Who?_ ** Grace thought as she continued to stare at the pale man. He was tall and was only wearing black. He was wearing one of those captain’s hats, but something caught her eyes more than anything. It was _**he’s**_ eyes. They where _**red**_.

 

“Who are you looking for captain . . . Sidorio?” A man was asking from the crowd.

 

“A girl.” Sidorio answered back. Grace could see that he was giving an evil grin towards the man as he said that.

 

“What girl?!” Now it was a woman that was asking.

 

“That is none of your concern. We only came here to collect not to answer questions!”

 

Having that said, a man was starting to walk towards Sidorio from the crowd. He looked angry. Grace recognized the man as one of her dad’s old friends. He’s name was Max and he was very rich. Living in the biggest house in Crescent Moon Bay with his family.

 

“So you and your crew think you can just come here to our village and do whatever you want . . . well, not on my watch. You are not taking one of the girls away from Crescent Moon Bay, for your own use, you bastards.”

 

Everyone gasped and some started to scream as Sidorio lifted the man from his throat and separated it from his body. Grace could see the blood pouring from the now headless body. Fear and anger started to grow inside Grace even more than it did before. Everyone stood in shock and looked at Sidorio in horror. Grace could see that he loved it.

 

* * *

 

Sidorio looked at the head that was now missing a body. The blood was dripping from the bottom side of the man’s head. Sidorio practically had to stop himself from drinking any of it. He couldn’t scare the people more than he already have, but the man did ask for it though. His arm started to get tired so he threw the head towards the crowd. He couldn’t resist to let a smirk form on his face as he watched as the people started to scream again and move away from the head.

 

“Some people have no class.” He said while smiling.

 

“You are a monster!” A woman screamed from the crowd.

 

 

“The man asked for it! Let it be a lesson for all of you. When I ask for something, you give it to me or there will be consequences.” He looked at the crowd.

 

 **_Good. Now have their full attention,_ ** he thought as his red eyes went through the crowd. He was only there to pick up one girl. It would have gone much faster if he would have screamed her name, but his orders where to bring her unharmed. If he would scream her name, she would most likely start to run away and he **_hated_ ** when people ran away from him. 

 

“My crew, I want you to surround the people. Don’t let them go until I say you can. I don’t want anybody to escape, understand!” He looked at his crew. They nodded towards him and started to gather the people from the village. Including the children that where hiding in the houses. The people where fighting back to stop them.

 

“Don’t touch my children!” A woman was screaming from the crowd. She tried her best to stop his crew member from dragging her children out of her house. She wasn’t so successful though. Sidorio had to give this village some credit though. He had heard that this village had been through a lot, but the people was still standing strong and Sidorio could see that they protected each other.

 

“That’s everyone captain!” One of his crew members said. Sidorio watched as the people looked at him in both horror and anger, not that he cared.

 

“Alright now that everybody is here. We are just gonna make a quick look around and when we have found what we are looking for, we’re leaving. Does that sound good to all of you?” The people nodded towards him.

 

**_Won’t be long now until we have you and can leave this disgusting place._ **

 

 

* * *

 

“What are they looking for?” Grace asked Sophie, who was now standing in front of her.

 

“I don’t know.” She said as she turned towards Grace.

 

“Ouch!!” A woman was screaming from the crowd. All of Sidorios crew members where dragging women one out a time towards Sidorio. He’s eyes went up and down on every woman. It made Grace a little uncomfortable.

 

“Sophie, tell me what is going on! What girl are they looking for?!”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“That’s bullshit!” Grace started to get more angry. She could see that Sophie knew something and didn’t wanna tell her.

 

“You there!” One of the crew members screamed as he was pointing and walking towards Grace. He grabbed her arm in a tight grip.

 

“It’s your turn.” He was dragging her towards their captain and before she knew it, she was standing in front of the man who just ripped a man’s head off. Sidorio was looking at her the same way as he did with the other women. Now that she was face to face with him, she could see that his eyes was more _**red** _than she thought they where.

 

He leaned in towards her. His face was **_very_ ** pale.

 

“What a beautiful woman you are.” He then started to walk around her. That comment made Grace feel even more disgusting with him. He walked until he was now standing in front her again.

 

“Captain!” A crew member screamed.

 

“Excuse me, darling. Don't go anywhere.” Sidorio turned around and walked away for a moment. Grace couldn’t help herself. She was close enough to listen to their conversation.

 

“Are you sure?” Grace heard Sidorio ask his crew member.

 

“Yes, I’m sure captain.”

 

“How did you find out?”

 

“I found a picture with her name in one of the houses.” He gave Sidorio a picture. Grace tried to walk a little closer to see what kind of a photograph it was.

 

 **_What? That’s . . . that’s . . ._ **Grace thought, but her thoughts got interrupted as Sidorio turned and pointed towards her with a grin on his face.

 

“Men! Grab that girl and bring her on board the ship. We finally have what we came for.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed


	2. Prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I just want to say that the reason for the long wait is because I have been working non stop on my school projekt, my animated video that I will post on Youtube. Don’t get any hopes up yet. That video is far from done. It takes a lot of time to sit down and draw the characters plus I still have to edit the video so that it looks good. I have been on vacation as well during the summer and last but not least my computer broke so I had to fix it. I tried to hurry it up so that I could keep on writing and finish this chapter for you guys, but sadly it took longer than expected. 
> 
> I’ve already started on chapter 3 so that I can post it faster than this chapter. I owe you guys this.
> 
> Thank you for your passion and I hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> ***************************************************************************************************************************

“Let me go!” Grace was screaming as two of Sidorio’s crew members brought her on board the ship. She could hear the people of Crescent Moon Bay behind her, mumbling about what was going on, what was so special about Grace and why they wanted her? 

 

Of course, Grace wondered that herself. For goodness sake! She was the one was brought on board and no one seemed to care about her. Not even Sophie. 

 

She couldn’t blame them though. Not that Grace wouldn’t have done something if she saw them bring on board another girl instead of her, but she would have been just as scared as they were after watching how powerful Sidorio actually was, but right now she wasn’t scared at all. She was just irritated and angry.

 

“It would be so much easier for the both of us if you just cooperate.” Sidorio said. Even though she could hear in his voice that he **_really_ **meant it, his face didn’t give it away at all. She had to give him credit for that. He managed to sound strict and also show a face which didn’t give away a strict expression.

 

The two crew members finally let go of Grace and she was now standing in the middle of the deck. Sidorio’s crew had surround her. She was standing in the middle of a circle and they didn’t make her feel better by ogling her from head to toe. She could hear them talking about her.

 

“What do you think is so special about her?” One of the crew members said to another.

 

“I don’t know and I don’t care. I just hope that she will be escorted to my cabin.”

 

“Get in line! The beautiful woman is mine!” Grace just wanted to scream in anger at them and tell them that she was not some sort of toy to play with. 

 

“Now, now my comrades. We promised to deliver her unharmed and untouched. Didn’t we?” The crew nodded. The voice was familiar. Grace turned around and just as she though, there stood Sidorio. Arms crossed and with a grin on his face. Those stupid red eyes staring at her.

 

“Why am I here?” Grace managed to ask Sidorio.

 

“Sorry babydoll. It’s not my job to tell you. I’m just a delivery boy.” Sidorio answered back.

 

“Who is that you are delivering my to?”

 

“Just someone who **_really_ ** wants to meet you.” He started to walk closer towards her. He was a head taller than her and she could literally see the red eyes glowing. He was looking right into her eyes.

 

“Although, I do wish that I could have you all for myself instead.” As he said that, he moved his hand, in a soft touch, from her cheek to her hair. It was sending a disgusting vibe through her spine.

 

“Hmm . . .” 

 

“What?!” She asked and tried to sound threatful.

 

“Nothing I just . . . nothing” To Grace’s shook he stopped touching her hair and started to back away from her. 

 

“Take her to her cabin and make sure she’s comfortable.” With that said Sidorio turned and walked away. Two men grabbed Grace and started to escort her to what she assumed was her cabin.

 

Grace was surprised to see that the cabin was actually very nice. It wasn’t very big, but Grace couldn’t care less about how it actually looked. Right now all she wanted was to get off this ship. The whole place smelled like rum and for some reason **_blood_ **. 

 

**_I need to get out of here,_ **she though and didn’t even realize that someone had opened the door to her cabin. She turned towards the sound of footsteps that was entering.

 

It was Sidorio. The last thing she wanted was to see the man who had just kidnapped her, but then again he did have the answers to her questions. 

 

Something caught Grace’s eyes. Sidorio was carrying something in his arms. Something Grace could only describe as a dress.

 

“Forgive me honey, but it is requested that you were this dress when we arrive.” He was holding up a beautiful black gown with an red ombre that began at the feet of the dress and faded upwards. I had long sleeves which was decorated with black flowers and skulls. Grace wasn’t very fond of those skulls, but she had to admit that it worked on that dress.

 

“You still haven't told me who this “boss” of yours is.” She said and wanted to make it clear to this fucker that she didn’t want him to leave this room without answering some of her questions.

 

“I imagine that you have a lot of questions and I will try to respond to them the best I can.”

 

“Great. Let’s start with -”

 

“When the time is right.” With that said he laid down the dress on the bed and started to walk towards the door. He stopped at the doorway and turned towards Grace again.

 

“Such a prize.” He said and then walked out of the room. Grace now knew that she was not going to be given the answers that she wanted so easily.

 

**_I’ll guess I have to play along for now._ **That though made her almost throw up in her mouth, but it seems to be the only chance she got.

 

**_As soon as we make port, I’m running for it._ **It wasn’t a good plan, but at least it was a plan. Grace walked over to the door to make sure it was closed and nobody was on the other side of it. She then turned to the dress.

 

**_Can’t believe I’m doing this,_** she thought as she started to undress and put on the gown.  

 

* * *

  
Sidorio walked up the stairs to the steering wheel on the ship. He had just received a message from the king that they shall meet them at the coast of Snowdin, so he needed to chance the course immediately. 

 

Sidorio hated that he had to kiss up to that king fucker everyday of his life. The king never did anything by himself. He always send out Sidorio to do his dirty work and afterwards he never give anything back to Sidorio, except for threats and anger . . . as usual. Sidorio was tired of it and that’s why he had devised a plan. He wanted to see the king suffer until he died out of it. Sidorio smiled faintly as he thought of all the terrible things he would do that fucker and after the king was dead he would take full control of the ocean. Sidorio will become the new Vampirates King and **_everyone_ ** will fear him.

 

But until that happens, he must pretend as if nothing is going on. He must deliver the girl unharmed. Maybe when Sidorio is king, he can take this girl, Grace, for his queen. She would probably reject him coldly, but when he’s king, it’s not like she is going to have a choice anyway. Sidorio never knew he liked tough girls until he kidnapped this girl. From what he had heard, she was someone who would not let anybody walk over her and she was beautiful too. A perfect combination. 

 

As Sidorio was standing in front of the steering wheel his eyes caught something on the ship. It was a door opening from the cabin he had just been in and out stepped the girl, Grace.

 

**_That dress fit her more perfectly than I thought it would_ **, Sidorio could not take his eyes away from her. She was walking to the right side of the ship and looked out into the ocean. Her yellow hair was laying down perfectly on her shoulders and despite the night’s darkness, he could see her beautiful green eyes glimmering. That dress he gave her was so hot on her that Sidorio actually got goosebumps while he was looking at her.

 

**_Such a prize,_ **Sidorio thought. He really wanted to take her, but he knew that if he did so, the king would send everyone after him and if that happend Sidorio’s plan would never be put into action, but . . . there's no harm in looking. 

 

* * *

  
  
Even though I’ve been kidnapped it was still very nice to stand on the ship and look over the sea. It never mattered what my situation was as long as I could take a look out on the sea, I was calm. I was probably not allowed to be out here, but I didn’t care. Surprisingly there was no one else on the deck. In fact the whole ship was **_almost_ ** abandoned. 

 

**_Finally some alone time,_ **Grace thought. She was tired of having someone watching over her all the time. True she hasn’t been on the ship for long, but Sidorio wanted to make sure that someone always had their eyes on her so that she wouldn’t try to escape. It was kinda stupid because even if she tried to escape she would only land in the water and they where to far away from Crescent Moon Bay for her to try to swim back. 

 

Grace’s thoughts where interrupted when someone grabbed her around her waist. Grace was so deep in her own thoughts that she jumped out of shock.

 

“Did I frighten you my dear? Oh how cute.” 

 

**_I know that voice,_ **Grace looked up at the man who was standing beside her, holding on to her waist in a tight grip.

 

**_Sidorio!_ **Grace thought and immediately tried to push herself away from him, but his grip just tighten and he graped Grace’s wrist and pulled her even closer towards him.

 

“Why are you trying to get away from me?” Sidorio asked with a grin on his face.

 

**_Because you are a disgusting freak,_ **Grace thought and wondered if she could say that towards him. She chose not to because she needed to play her cards right if she would even have the slightest of chance to actually escape, but that wouldn’t mean that Grace would play nice towards Sidorio or any of the crew members. 

 

“Because you just kidnapped me and I’m not really fond of people like you!”

 

“People like me? Trust me my dear . . . you have never met anybody like me.” Sidorio finally let go of Grace’s waist and wrist, but he kept on grinning at her. Grace just glared at him. She didn’t want to show any sort of fear towards him. She was determined to not let him have anything that he could use against her.

 

He kept on looking at her. It wasn’t very pleasant. Grace looked away from him and out into the ocean instead.

 

“Why don’t you want to look me in the eyes?” Sidorio suddenly asked. Grace was not prepared for that question.

 

“What! I have to look you in the eyes now?!” She said. To her shook Sidorio didn’t get angry at her or anything. He just laughed.

 

“No I suppose not, but I would very much like to look you in the eyes and it’s not very easy when turn your head away from me.” Before Grace could answer that Sidorio grabbed her chin and moved her head so that she was looking right at him. He was to close now! So close that she could feel his breath against her lips.

 

“There we go. Oh what beautiful green eyes you have. I can almost see your entire life in them.” Grace didn’t know what he meant by that and at this moment she didn’t care either. She just wanted to get away from.

 

“Your hair is so soft.” Sidorio moved has other free hand through Grace’s hair and down towards her cheek. Grace felt so disgusted inside the she had to fight herself from throwing up at him.

 

“Let me go!” Grace managed to say, but it was clear that Sidorio wasn’t going to let her go if she didn’t fight her way away from him.

 

“I’m sorry my dear. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Sidorio finally let go of her chin, but he moved his hand down to her waist again and this time he pushed her even closer to him. Something was odd though. He was sniffing her like dog. This wasn’t gross or scary. It was simply just weird.

 

“What are you doing?” Grace asked. Sidorio looked at her and used his other hand to move her hair out of the way from her neck.

 

“You smell so good I just can’t help myself.” He said while he moved forward towards Grace’s neck. Grace finally managed to push away from him. She took a few steps backwards.

 

**_What are you?_ **Grace thought as Sidorio started to walk up to her. Grace kept on backing away from him, but faster.

 

“Whether you like it or not, you are my prisoner here and I can do **_almost_ ** anything I want with you my dear so there is no point in trying to resist.” 

 

**_What do you mean by almost?_ **Grace wondered, but before she could ask that question Sidorio managed to grab her arm. Grace tried to fight back, but his grip was so strong and it hurt.

 

“Stop it, your hurting me!” Grace yelled. Sidorio didn’t seem to care though. He pulled her against him again, so that her chest was touching his. He then moved his head down towards her neck again.

 

“It will only hurt more if you keep struggling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed


	3. Another Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Like I said in the last chapter, I was working on this chapter at the same time as the last chapter and I did promise you that I would post it much sooner. So here it is:)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> P.S Please ignore the notes at the end of every chapter. Something is wrong and I don't know how to fix it. I'm very knew at this so sometimes I make mistakes, but comments are always welcomed;)
> 
> ******************************************************************************************************************************

“Captain we have a problem!” Sidorio let go of Grace and turned around to see one of his crew members standing on the upper deck. Grace took this opportunity to get away from Sidorio and walked towards the other side of the ship. She knew that she should probably go and hide somewhere, but a ship doesn’t have many hiding spots, plus she really wanted to hear what this problem was. Perhaps it would take Sidorio’s full attention and he would forget about Grace. If only for a moment . . .

  


“What is it?” Sidorio shouted back at the man.

  


“We have a ship approaching from east!” Grace noticed that the man looked . . . rather . . . nervous for some reason.

  


“Why would you bother me with that? We just do what we always do with other ships!” Sidorio looked very bored and irritated at the man.

  


**_What is it that you always do?_** Grace wondered and listen intensely.

  


“Yes, but I don’t think you’ll like this ship captain.” Sidorio looked confused at the man and started to walk up the stairs and towards where the man stood. Grace couldn’t hear anything now. It seemed like they were whispering. All of a sudden Sidorio looked out towards east, just like the man said the ship was approaching from.

  


“ALL MEN ON DECK NOW!!!” Sidorio shouted and it didn’t take long until every crew member stood in front of Sidorio. Everybody was talking in a low tone. Asking each other what this was all about and to be fair Grace was wondering that too, but she didn’t dare to ask anybody. Grace felt it was better to just stand where she was and be quiet. Like she thought earlier, she needs to play her cards right if she want to get out of this mess. Just as she thought that someone grabbed her by the arm and started to push her to towards where Sidorio now stood. He had walked down from the upper deck and was standing on the east side if the ship. It was like he was waiting on the other ship, which wasn’t far away now.

  


“Ah there you are Grace. Trying to hide I see.” Sidorio said as he turned towards Grace and smiled.

  


“I didn’t try to hide. Can you tell your errand boy to let me go now?” Grace glared at Sidorio as she said that. He just kept smiling.

  


“It’s fine, I can handle this woman.” Sidorio told the man who was still holding Grace by the arm in a tight grip.

  


“Are you sure sir. I don’t mind teaching this one a lesson in manners.” The man’s grip tighten.

  


**_Fuck you!_ **Grace thought, but kept her mouth shut.

  


“Yes I’m sure. She won’t be a problem. I can teach her myself if necessary.” Sidorio grind at Grace and the man finally let go of Grace’s arm and stepped back towards the other crew members. As Grace turned to face Sidorio, he was now smiling . . . again at her.

  


**_You are such a creep,_ **and was on her way to tell him that, but Sidorio spoke first.

  


“When the crew on this other ship board ours, you will stand here with me and be quite. Understood?” Grace couldn’t help but to wonder why she needed to that, but she didn’t ask him and nodded instead. After all this other pirates could be even worse than Sidorio. One thing for sure, Sidorio did have respect for this other ship.

  


* * *

 

  
  
When the other pirates boarded the ship Grace was amazed about how nice they appeared to be. Not at all as she thought they were going to be, but thing that shocked her the most was how they looked like. Sidorio might be a monster, but he looked like a normal human being, except for his eyes, but these pirates looked like monsters you hear from fairy tales and horror stories. There was a fire monster, a cat, a robot, a bunny and . . . three skeletons. There were of course many more different monsters, but these were the ones that caught Grace’s eyes the most.

  


The three skeletons looked so much alike that Grace couldn’t help but wonder if they were brothers or something. All of the monsters where pretty tall, taller than any of us on Sidorio’s side. Two of the skeletons shared almost the same height, but the third was a little bit shorter than them, yet still taller than us.

  


“So where’s your captain Wingdings?” Sidorio all of a sudden said. 

  


“You know that he can still hear and see you even if he isn’t here!” One of the tall skeletons said. He was dressed very formula for a pirate. He was wearing black pants with a white shirt, like the one you would wear to a nice restaurant. On top of that he was wearing a black long jacket. It reached down to his ankles and under his jacket Grace could see that a sword was hanging from his belt.

  


**_Wingdings huh?_ **Grace thought it was a unusual name, but then again this whole day has been unusual.

  


“Let me guess, he has other duties in his cabin.” Sidorio said with an arrogant tone towards Wingdings.

  


“That is of no concern. We didn’t come here to fight you.” Wingdings walked up closer towards Sidorio. 

  


“Then why are you freaks here?” Sidorio glared at Wingdings and didn’t move from his spot when Wingdings walked even closer to him.

  


While all of this was happening Grace started to get chills down her spine which haven’t occurred before. What was that? It felt like someone was walking past her and yet there was noone near her. 

  


**_Probably just the wind. We are out on the sea after all,_ **but just as she ended that thought someone whispered in her ear, but who? There was noone there.

  


“Don’t worry.” The faint whisper said. Grace shrugged and looked around, but it didn’t seem like anybody heard or noticed anything.

  


“There is no need to look at others. You are the only one who can hear me right now.” The whisper got clearer than it was before.

  


“Who are you?” Grace asked and tried to keep her voice down so that no one else would hear her. She didn’t want caught the attention of others until she knew more.

  


“I’m the captain on board the other ship.” 

  


**_The captain? Then why is he talking to me?_ ** Grace thought as she watched Sidorio and Wingdings talking to each other

  


“I’m talking to you because I’m going to help you.” The captain all of a sudden whispered.

  


“You can read my thoughts?” Grace asked and started to feel embarrassed. These pirates are truly something else.

  


“Only when I feel the need to. Listen carefully Grace . . .”

  


**_How does he know my name?_ **Grace had never told him her name and no one had mentioned it to the other pirates either.

  


“That’s a question I will answer for another time. For now I need your full attention.” Right, Grace forgot for a moment that the captain could read her thoughts. How irritating.

  


“Okay, I’m listening.” Grace assured the captain and gave him her full attention just like he wanted.

  


“We are here to help you got of this ship, but before we do I have to tell you something very important.” 

  


“What is it?” Grace asked and started to feel a bit nervous.

  


“It’s rather something you need to do.” The captain sounded very forward with those words.

  


“I’ll do anything to get away from this ship. Just tell me what!” Grace was eager to hear what he had to say. What was it she needed to do?

  


“Are you sure you’ll do anything Grace?” The captain asked with his whispering voice.

  


“Yes I swear.” 

  


“That’s all I needed to hear.” With those words said the cold chills and the captain’s whisper disappeared. 

  


**_Was that it? Is he going to help me now?_ **

  


* * *

 

  
  
“Bro, I think the captain has reached out to the girl.” Sans said to his younger brother Papyrus with a narrowed socket.

  


“Well that’s good Sans. Then the plan will be put into motion as soon as Wingdings gives us the sign.” Sans looked up to his younger brother with a smile on his face.

  


“Finally. I can’t wait to put some holes into these fuckers.” Sans said and started to laugh.

  


“Sans be quite! We can’t reveal what we’re up to . . . yet.” Sans could see his brother’s irritated look on his face. 

  


“Heh, sorry bro.” But Sans wasn’t really sorry. He hated these pirates more than anything and he would not apologize for something he really wanted to do.

  


“Bro? What is so special about that girl? Why are we here for her?” Sans couldn’t help but to ask.

  


“Why do you ask a question you already know the answer to brother?” Papyrus asked Sans and looked at him with the normal wondering Papyrus look, like he always does.

  


“I know what kind of plans the captain has for her, but why is she so special?”

  


“I don’t question the captain’s orders and neither should you Sans!” 

  


“Alright bro. Just thinking at loud.” After that there was only silence between Sans and Papyrus. All they could do now was just to wait for Wingdings signal, which seemed to take for ever for him to give. Sans started to get tired of just hearing Wingdings and that Sidorio guy talking. He wanted some action now. All of a sudden . . .

  


“Sans! Look!” Papyrus nudged Sans and pointed casually towards Wingdings. Sans had been so deep in his own thoughts that he hadn’t noticed that Wingdings was doing a moment with his hands, who was behind his back for only Sans and Papyrus to see.

  


**_Finally,_ **Sans thought and looked at his younger brother.

  


“Sans you know what to do, right?” Papyrus asked Sans.

  


“Of course I do bro. I may be shorter than you, but I’m still older and smarter than you.” Sans said and smirked at Papyrus who was so easily irritated, so naturally Sans always made sure be on Papyrus nerves. Even if it was on missions like this one.

  


“Hmph . . . I don’t have time for you, just go and do your job and I will prepare the others!!” 

  


“Alright bro.” Sans shrugged and watched as his brother walked over to the rest of the crew.

  


**_Now where did that girl go?_ **Sans wondered and that moment he laid eyes on her. They made eye contact and lucky for Sans it seemed that she knew what was going to happen and was ready for it.

  


**_Seems like the captain gave her the information,_ **Sans thought and started to walk slowly towards her without being suspicious. He glanced back towards Wingdings and Papyrus as they caused a distraction. 

  


“Hey young lady. You need to come with me.” Sans said and to his surprise, he actually startled the little lady.

  


“So you are the one who is going to help me?” The girl asked in a very questioning look.

  


“Well technically it was the captain who wanted to rescue you from these idiots, but yeah, I suppose you could say that. The name’s Sans Gaster, but most monsters and humans knows me as Sans The Skeleton.” Sans took the girl by her hand shaked it. She had very soft hands.

  


“Well . . . nice to meet you Sans. I’m Grace.” Sans let go of her hand and walked closer to her so that he was near her ear. Nobody was supposed to hear what he said.

  


“If you want to make it out of here, you need to follow whatever I say. Got it?” Sans whispered into her ear. She looked at him curiously at first, but later responded back.

  


“Alright. I already told your captain that I would do anything.” Grace whispered back. Sans had to give her credit, she didn’t seem nervous at all.

  


**_Brave girl,_ **he thought as he grabbed her wrist and started to walk towards were Grillby and Mettaton stood.

  


“Grace let me introduce you to Grillby and Mettaton. These two will also help you on to our ship.”

  


* * *

 

  
  
“It’s nice to finally meet you young lady.” The fire monster said as he bowed. Grace was amazed by his appearance. He was all . . . well . . . fire and yet she didn’t feel any heat from him. Grace watched as he looked up again at her.

  


“As Sans just said I’m Grillby.”

  


“And I’m Mettaton.” The monster that was standing beside Grillby took Grace’s hand and shaked it. He looked like a human only that he’s skin was all metall.

  


**_Now I get the name,_ **Grace thought.

  


“I don’t mean to interrupt the conversation darling, but you young lady need to get on the ship now before Sidorio realises what’s going on.” Mettaton said as he pushed Grace on the back up towards the ship. Just then . . .

  


“HEY WHAT DO THINK YOUR DOING!!” A voice shouted from behind. Grace turned around to see one of Sidorio’s crew members pointing at Grace and the others. He drew all the attention towards Grace and the others.

  


“So you came here on a rescue mission Wingdings. Well I’ll will not let you have her.” Sidorio said as he drew his sword and pointed towards the tall skeleton in front of him.

  


“To bad, but I regret to inform you that I’m not leaving your ship without her.” Wingdings drew his sword as well. They started to fight.

  


Sidorio attacked first and Wingdings stopped him with his sword. Nobody tried to stop them. Everybody was just looking in confusion and amazement.

  


“WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT. GO GET THE GIRL AND KILL THEM ALL!!” Sidorio yelled as he fought Wingdings.

  


“Time to go.” Sans said and pushed Grace on to their ship’s deck as Sidorio’s crew started to attack. Grace couldn’t do anything except watch from the monsters ship as the pirates fought each other. To her amazement it seemed that the monsters had the upper hand.

  


“Come darling. I’ll take you to a safe room.” Grace jumped a little as she heard Mettaton behind her, grabbing her shoulder. Even though none of them had done any harm to her, she still didn’t know enough to trust them yet and besides she didn’t want to leave without making sure everyone from the monsters ship was okey. She would feel guilty if even one of them got hurt . . . or worse, just because they tried to rescue her.

  


“It’s fine Mettaton. I want to make sure that everyone makes it back okey and well.” She said as she moved his hand away from her.

  


“How odd?” He looked at her in confusion, but then he smiled at her.

  


“We are here to help you, but you don’t know us very well and yet you are worried about us.”

  


“Well . . . yes. You guys are helping me right now and would hate it if one of you got hurt on my behalf.” Grace gave Mettaton a smile back.

  


“Seems the captain was right. You truly are special darling.” Grace wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but she kept on smiling at him and just as Grace turned her head back towards the battle someone, which Grace hadn’t seen before, had approached battle. 

  


Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

  


**_When did he walk past me and Mettaton?_ **Grace wondered as she upp served him. He walked calmly towards Sidorio.

  


“So the you decided to show yourself instead of hiding in your cabin like a coward.” Sidorio said and pointed his sword towards the man.

  


“I’m not here to fight you Sidorio.” The man said in a calm and almost whispering voice and yet Grace could hear him all the from the other ship.

  


**_That whisper . . ._ **but Grace’s thoughts were interrupted as she heard Sidorio speak again.

  


“Oh really. Then you shouldn’t have come.”

  


“I’m only here for one person.” At that moment both Sidorio and the man looked over the other ship. Straight at Grace . . .


	4. The Captain

“Looks like the captain decided to take matters into his own hands.” Mettaton said and laughed. Grace had forgotten for a moment that she was standing on the other ship with the two monsters who called themselves Grillby and Mettaton. The look that both Sidorio and the other captain gave her was so intense. At least from Sidorio’s side. It was hard to see how the captain looked like in the dark and it didn’t make it any easier that he was wearing a captain’s hat which was a little lowered, it almost covered his his eyes. 

  
  


“Don’t be so amused Mettaton. You know that the mission didn’t go as he planned it to go.” Grillby muttered towards Mettaton, who lost all of his amusement. I didn’t last for long though.

  
  


“Come on Grillby darling. We got the girl didn’t we?” Grillby looked at Mettaton with annoyance and then at me and then back at Mettaton. He didn’t respond back to Mettaton though and just turned his head towards the other ship.

  
  


“Don’t look so worried little lady. He always gets like this when things don’t go his way.” Mettaton said and put his arm around Grace’s shoulders. He was so tall that Grace actually felt like a child next to him. His arm was so heavy on her shoulders. Sure she could see that his skin was all metal, but she didn’t actually think that he  **_was_ ** metal. She actually had to use a lot of her strength to hold herself up and not fall down. It would be rude too and she didn’t want to be rude to the monsters who saved her. Well . . . technically she wasn’t safe yet since she could still see Sidorio and his freaks of a crew and even if they did make it out of here in one piece she still didn’t know enough to trust these guys. For all she knew they could be just as disgusting as Sidorio is.

  
  


Maybe they just wanted her for their own and that’s why they came, but then again why would go through all of this just to get her? I didn’t make any sense. Why was she so important to them? If they wanted something  **_else_ ** of her then she couldn’t be so important. There are millions of other girls out there who would love to give these pirates (both the monsters and Sidorio) whatever they wanted, so why waste any time on Grace? 

  
  


The more Grace thought about it, the more she just ended up thinking about more questions she couldn’t even answer. 

  
  


“You think you can just get on my ship and take my package. You really are a dumb fucker!” Sidorio’s voice snapped Grace out of her thoughts and once again her eyes made contact with Sidorio’s. What the hell did he exactly mean by  **_package_ ** ? Grace started to hate him even more than she did before. She was not some sort of package or a thing he could just play around with and when Grace was on her way to say something a metal hand covered her mouth.

  
  


“Now now darling. We don’t want to make a scene so it’s best if you stand still . .  and please . . . be silent.” Grace hated to be told what to do and especially when it had to with her standing up for herself, but Mettaton had a point.

  
  


**_Remember Grace, play your cards right,_ ** her own voice in her head told her and she decided to listen to it this time and turned her head towards Mettaton and nodded. He smiled back at her and removed his hand from her mouth, but kept his arm around her shoulders. Probably to make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid or something. 

  
  


“I’m sorry Sidorio, but the way I see it the girl doesn’t seem to cooperate with you, which to me means that she doesn’t want to be here at all and that’s why I will take her with me. So I’m warning you Sidorio stay away from the girl!” The captain's voice was sharp, but still a whisper of some sort. Grace could hear him loud and clear and she was sure that Mettaton and Grillby could hear him too, since she felt Mettaton’s arm shaking all of a sudden.

  
  


“Maybe so, but I don’t care what she wants. I’m only doing my job, but answer me this question  **_captain!_ ** ” Sidorio said and narrowed his eyes towards the captain.

  
  


“Ask away and I shall answer the best I can.” 

  
  


“Why are you so interested in this girl anyway? You have never been known for caring about  **_humans_ ** . So why is this human girl any different? Sidorio asked and crossed his arms.

  
  


“That is one question that I can’t and won’t give you an answer to.” The captain said with (what Grace could only describe) as an irritated whispery voice. Grace had only talked to him inside her head, which didn’t make any sense and sounded crazy when she thought about it, but it was the truth. 

  
  


She only knew that low, calm and kinda . . . sweet whispery voice, so to hear this sharp  **_whispery_ ** voice was definitely something Grace wasn’t ready for at all. 

  
  


“Oh is it now. This just got a lot more interesting.” Sidorio turned his head and started to walk up towards the realing on his ship. He’s eyes once again met Grace’s only this time she was actually uncomfortable looking at him. The other times they had made eye contact Grace was only angry and irritated with him, but this time . . .

  
  


“What’s so special about you?” He said with an enough loud voice for her and everybody else on this ship to hear. She ignored his question though. Not because she didn’t want to answer, heck she’d been wondering that herself and that was the problem, she didn’t know what to answer. The only thing could do was to glare at him. Hopefully that would make him take his eyes of her. I didn’t help though. He just kept on staring back at her and smile, not only that, but when she looked even more closely she could see that he was ogling her up and down.

  
  


**_Disgusting freak,_ ** She thought and was about to say something, only to be interrupted by the captain’s whispery voice.

  
  


“Wingdings!” 

  
  


“Yes sir?” Wingdings turned his head from Sidorio’s crew to look at his captain. He was standing with the two other skeletons who called themselves Sans and Papyrus and they turned their heads as well. 

  
  


“See to it that everybody leaves this boat unharmed.” The captain said with his more “normal” whispery voice.

  
  


“Captain?”

  
  


“We’re leaving.” With that said the captain turned his back from Sidorio and started to walk towards his own ship. The one Grace was standing on. To her surprise Sidorio looked shocked, as if he didn’t know what to do now. It was kinda funny and if Grace wasn’t confused right now she would have started to giggle. It was odd to see a person who was brutal, disgusting and worst of all confident in his way of handling situations, like killing and take whatever he wanted without thinking about the consequences. Then again Sidorio probably didn’t care about what he was doing and that’s why it was so funny to see that person out of his league. Sadly that moment didn’t last for long . . .

  
  


“You dare turn your back on me?” Sidorio said, now sounding more angry than ever. Grace saw that he drew his sword and pointed towards the captain.

  
  


“I don’t have anything more to discuss with you Sidorio. Me and my crew are leaving and we  **_are_ ** taking the girl with us.”

  
  


“The hell you do!! You have no idéa how long it took me to find that bitch! You are not leaving this ship without returning her back to me.” Sidorio tried to run his sword through the captain chest from behind, but before he knew it the captain turned around stopped Sidorio’s sword with his . . . hand?

  
  


“Don’t you dare to use that word on my  **_bride_ ** !” The captain said with a dark and scary voice. He was holding Sidorio’s sword in the sharp end in a tight grip. Grace was surprised that she couldn’t see any blood from his hand.

  
  


She didn’t think about that for long though since she at that moment realised what he had just said.

  
  


**_What did he just say?_ **

 

* * *

 

This was not how it was supposed to go down. He didn’t mean to say it either, but hearing Sidorio’s voice and what he called her made the captain’s soul boil with anger and now thanks to that idiot of a vampire he has revealed everything. Of course it was not like she had any choice now after she agreed to do anything if he could help get of this disgusting ship and the captain was a man of honor, respect and he always kept his promise. Question is will she keep her promise? He hoped she will, for her sake it would be best if she do. He didn’t like the idéa of forcing her to do something she didn’t want to do, but as of today he didn’t have any choice.

  
  


He had planned to get to know her first to the point when he actually could to tell her everything and she would take it better then what she did now. He turned his head slightly so that he could see her reaction. Just as he thought, but didn’t hope for, she looked shocked and then her face turned into something the captain could only describe as anger. Pure anger . . .

  
  


**_Sidorio you bastard,_ ** he didn’t think he could hate Sidorio even more than he already did, but it appears he was wrong. This man was going to pay for what he did, not only towards the captain, but also for what he had done to Grace. Touching her without her permission and calling her names that was not fit for a beautiful and kind hearted woman like her. One of the main reasons why the captain liked her.

  
  


Course there was another reason why she was going to become his bride, but that was a part of the story he had to leave out for now at least. Right now he needed to focus upon his opponent. He had been so caught up in his thought that he had almost forgot about Sidorio who was looking at him with an intense look.

  
  


“When-”

  
  


“That is none of your business Sidorio!” The captain said while he let go of Sidorio’s sword.

  
  


“We’re leaving now!” All the captain’s crew of monster nodded their heads and started to leave Sidorio’s ship one by one. The captain could see that his most trusted crew members were looking at him with a confused look, but they didn’t say anything.

  
  


**_Damn,_ ** He had forgotten that not only did he just reveal to Grace why he was saving her, but now he had to deal with an explanation for his crew as well. They are a very loyal crew. Never doubting the captain’s orders . . . well Wingdings always liked to interfere a little, not that it was something bad about it since Wingdings was a really skilled and smart creature and he did often have very good idéas to perfect the captain’s plans even more. Needles to say the captain was grateful that he had someone like Wingdings among his crew. His two other brothers on the other hand . . .

  
  


Don’t get it wrong the captain was grateful to have Sans and Papyrus in his crew as well, but they were a little less obedient then Wingdings. Especially Sans. The captain don’t know how many times he had heard Wingdings giving Sans a scolding about his manners and that he should always follow orders. Sans was afraid of his brother when he scolded him, but there had been few times when Sans actually didn’t care about what his brother said. That cost him dearly though.

  
  


The captain never interfered with the gaster brothers fights, since it wasn’t he’s place to tell them how to behave towards each other. That was for the oldest brother to decide. He still run the ship though and whatever he says goes. No question about that.

  
  


“Nothing more to say captain? I’m sure Grace is rather confused right now and by the looks of it your crew don’t seem to know your plan either. What a good captain you are!” Sidorio’s voice echoed behind the captain as he stepped on to his own ship. To his surprise Sidorio didn’t do any attempt to stop him this time, but the captain wasn’t stupid he knew that Sidorio had already started to plan something new that he could use against him now that he knows everything . . . well almost everything.

  
  


“I guess I lost this battle then captain hehe . . . I hope you will enjoy yourself with her, cause I will when I come back to get her.” Sidorio grinned at the captain.

  
  


“Careful Sidorio with your words. I will not let her be touched by any other man.” With that said the captain ordered one of his men to set sail away from Sidorio. He felt his men watching him in confusion, not surprising though. They probably have some questions that needs to be answered, but when he turned to face them he saw  **_her_ ** face. Her confused, angry and sad face.

  
  


He didn’t mean to make her look like that, but now it was to late. All he could do now was to make her smile instead. She deserves an explanation more than anybody else, but sadly it would be to dangerous for her to know the entire truth. In order to protect her he has to lie to her or . . . at least  **_hide_ ** the truth.

  
  


Without thinking clearly he approaches her. Mettaton and Grillby is giving him a look, but he ignores them. She doesn’t say anything. She’s just looking at him with those confused eyes of hers. Beautiful though. 

  
  


Without thinking he reaches his hand out and touches her hair. It’s a lot softer than he thought and it shines so beautifully in the moonlight. He is so hypnotized with her hair that he doesn’t even realizes when his hand gets smacked away . . .

  
  


“Don’t you touch me!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed:)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed!
> 
> We will find out what is going to happen to Grace on board The Blood Captain in the next chapter;)


End file.
